Bill
Bill, labeled The Mellow Amnesiac, is a contestant on Total Drama: The Dark Neighborhood. He is played by TrentFan and is on the Panting Panthers team. He is confirmed to appear again, UNDER THE NICKNAME "Sparro" in the season after Total Drama Neighborhood Anew, with amnesia again and a slightly more serious personality. Bill then returned from the dead and is himself now and is back to his mellow, cool self. He is in his first season without Cliff and has made some minor tweaks to his characters. He will mention his three musketeer friends frequently, Henry being the first. Personality Bill is a very mellow guy who doesn't seem to mind a lot of stuff. He also stands up for his friends, or the only one he currently has, Cliff. He has no memory of his past and seeks to know about it, which is why he asks Cliff about his past frequently. He has skills on the piano and keyboard, though not knowing them yet and despises bullies. He has a big love of music and loves listening to it. He tries his best to please everyone. Bill also doesn't like harassment as shown with Kelly's situation. He's willing to risk being voted out to do the right thing. Backstory Bill was originally one of the Mounted Knights of a country, after someone else sacrificed their safety for his potential and well-being (later revealed to be Riverwood's Romeo). He sacrificed himself to a group of enemies for the king's safety, of the country he was enlisted to. He was presumed to die in that fight but actually lived due to only being stabbed twice and then while unconscious thrown overseas on a raft. Later, he recovered when a caretaker took him in for one year. Still having his memory he bought a train ticket to catch a plane back to his old-fashioned country, but was purposely bonked with coconuts in the head by Chris, who was one contestant short. Records of him being alive were shown to his country and they came to get him in Episode 2. Interactions Cliff - Bill is friends with Cliff due to Cliff telling Bill a fake past. He completely accepted Cliff's stories of his past as true, despite Cliff hesitating with them. Later, when Cliff confessed about the past Cliff made up being fake, Bill, thanks to his mellow and friendly personality didn't mind and comforted Cliff while he cried. They later join a band with Henry and Nowi and form a four people friendship which is broken after Henry's death. Chris - Chris took Bill in when he was supposedly joining the show, though thanks to Tharja and Cliff, he found out the truth and is curious about how else Chris has lied. The rest is the typical Chris-Contestant treatment. Henry - Henry usually agrees with Bill when he makes a statement to the team. Also during the battle with Cabel, Henry fought to keep Bill and Cliff safe, potentially meaning Henry thinks of Bill as a friend or was just hungry for blood. Later on, Henry and Bill have two scenes together about Gangrel's Note (where Bill agrees with Henry a little) and Henry accidentally cursing Bill. (where they have a long conversation, also teaching Bill about mages) Henry and Bill are currently friends and talk to each occasionally. Later, when Henry dies, Bill blames himself and engages in fight with another enemy, only for them to retreat after hearing Cliff cry. Nowi - Nowi calls Bill nice and they're on the same team. She also fought to keep Bill and Cliff safe. Later they make a band together alongside Henry and Cliff and win the challenge for their team. Out of the four friends, Bill has had the least interaction with Nowi. Donnel - Although not having much interaction aside from the second battle and the challenge, Bill considers Donnel a comrade and friend. Appearances Bill appears in "This isn't Halloween, This is just Plain Spooky" as an amnesiac and is told a false past by Cliff into thinking they were best friends before Bill lost his memory. Later he begins to get along with this team and doesn't seem to care if Cliff and Rin were watching him. He was paired up with Cliff during the challenge and were among the first to finish the challenge alongside Henry and Nowi, also of their team. Later in the second episode of "Make your Mark", Bill is fought over by an "enemy" commander turned out to be one of Bill's old pre-amnesia comrades. Learning more about his past and the commander, Cabel, Bill confronts Cliff about it, only for Cliff to break down crying. Bill comforts Cliff until he faints from blood loss. He recovers in time for the challenge and makes it past round 1 only to lose later. Thanks to Lily though, Bill's team wins immunity. In "Battle of the Bands", Bill gets two scenes with Plegian Dark Mage, Henry, and becomes closer friends with him. Later Henry, Nowi, Bill, and Cliff decide to create a band and to their delight, the challenge is a Battle of the Bands. Bill has a hard time finding an instrument and settles down on the piano. Bill agrees to Henry's suggestion of playing "In the End" by Linkin Park. Together with his band, he wins the challenge for his team. In "Vengeance with a Side of Fries", a real enemy commander attempts to capture and kill Bill. A farmboy named Donnel appears on the scene in an attempt to help out but is left open for attack. Henry sacrifices himself for Donnel and dies, leaving Bill to be angered for the first time in the series, though not extremely mad. He kills one enemy before they're all scared off by Cliff's sobbing. Later in the challenge, where Bill & his friends and Tharja agree to throw the challenge so they can vote off Desiree and have the Sharks win, Bill, along with Nowi are the first to lose, despite both being great fighters. When Donnel, the last one left in the challenge, takes a hit for them, Bill feels guilty. He hopes for Donnel to recover, which he does. In elimination, Bill votes Desiree alongside everyone else on his team. Trivia -Bill's name comes from an Animal Crossing Villager, Bill. -Bill's pleasing attitude comes from Stahl, a character in Fire Emblem Awakening. -Bill being friends with a knight named C'abel', being a great knight who serves under a king, and being a decoy so his comrades could escape is a reference to the knights Frey and Cain taking up both of their positions. He however specializes in lances, while Abel and Cabel specializes in Swords. This is once again a reference to Fire Emblem, but a different game other than Awakening. -Bill has a dislike of cheese which is why he didn't eat anything in Episode 2.